sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dear My Friend
Dear My Friend – piosenka z napisów końcowych w grze Sonic Unleashed. Opisuje relację pomiędzy Soniciem a Chipem. Tekst :: Good times and bad times, :: I can count on being with you. :: I thank you for staying so true :: My life will go on a long time, :: Have to catch up when I see you :: And You are my reason I can make it through :: I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue :: My heart will always be with you :: I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, :: We're made for each other forever :: I know life can be tough on you time and time again :: laughter maybe gone away :: I will wipe away my tears to-morrow :: Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away :: I will be there if you need me :: And I know you'll do the same :: I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :: You will be here if I need you :: I will never have to guess :: cause we are very special friends :: (Instrumental) :: Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: So send me a letter, :: let me know how you're doing. :: You are my lifetime and true friend. :: We'll never be forgotten, :: having trust is all we may need :: You are always with me in the life I lead :: So far, far away from life I used to know :: worries are too far, too :: I will stop and close my eyes, remember :: And at the rainbow I can take you, :: I will catch it for you :: Memories you can recall :: With me any time of day :: You can reach out :: You can ask me in your soul :: I will answer when you call me :: I will come no matter how :: Cause we are very special friends :: Just like a river that flows :: Just like stars in the dark night :: Lead me in the storm, :: Lead me in the dark :: You are the light of my life :: Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: I will be there if you need me :: And I know you'll do the same :: I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :: You will be here if I need you :: I will never have to guess :: Cause we are very special friends :: Memories you can recall :: With me any time of day :: You can reach out :: you can ask me in your soul :: I will answer when you call me :: I will come no matter how :: Cause we are very special friends :: Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Powiązania z postacią * My heart will always be with you" - Chip zawsze będzie z Soniciem, tak jak powiedział w zakończeniu Sonic Unleashed dając mu swoją bransoletkę. * "I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever" - Chip zadowolony z tego że mógł poznać Sonica. * "Cause we are very special friends" - Przyjaźń Chipa i Sonica. * "So far, far away from life I used to know" - Chip po stracie swoich wspomnień. * "My life will go on a long time" - Chip jest nieśmiertelną istotą. * "We'll never be forgotten" - Chip i Sonic nigdy o sobie nie zapomną. * "You are my lifetime and true friend" - Sonic jest najlepszym przyjaciele Chipa i jednocześnie jedynym prawdziwym przyjaciele jakiego znał. * "You are my reason I can make it through" - Sonic pomógł Chipowi odzyskać jego wspomnienia. * "Good times and bad times" - Przyjaźń Sonica i Chipa miała swoje smutne ale też i wesołe momenty. * "Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away" - Chip ratuje Sonica, odstawiając go z powrotem na powierzchnię ziemi. Wiedział bowiem że niebieski jeż musi przeżyć kolejne przygody. * "With me any time of day" - Sonic w swoich dwóch różnych formach zawsze był z Chipem, w noc i w dzień. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Unleashed